Slappy and Skippy in Oz
by yodajax10
Summary: When Slappy instantly falls asleep by a bonk on the head by a window, she and Skippy venture through the land of Oz! Will they ever get home?


Slappy and Skippy in Oz

Our story begins in California in Slappy the Squirrel's tree. Clouds started forming in the sky. Slappy's nephew, Skippy started watching TV as the news came on. "We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent news report." said the news reporter. "A tornado will becoming this way in about 10 seconds, we encourage you that you must stay inside your house at all times. Goodbye." Skippy gasped as he turned off the TV and ran to Slappy, who was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't.

"Aunt Slappy! Aunt Slappy!" Skippy said worried. "There's a tornado coming in 10 seconds! I heard it on the news!" "Ah Skippy," said Slappy. "You can't listen to anything on the news, it's just fake." "Are you sure? 'Cause I'm prepared." Said Skippy as he had a bunch of safety gear on. "Also after the tornado, do you wanna do something together?" "I don't know Skippy, I'm trying to go to sleep but I can't." said Slappy. "Besides, it's been 8 seconds and nothing's out there. 2 seconds later, a tornado just flashed towards their tree. "Uh-oh!" said Slappy. "Quick, Skippy! Upstairs!"

Slappy and Skippy quickly ran upstairs. Skippy ran fast, but Slappy ran a little slow because she was exhausted. They got in Skippy's room as Skippy said. "What do we do, Aunt Slappy?" "I don't know!" said Slappy. "I just wish I could just fall asleep!" Then, Skippy's window flew open as it hit Slappy really hard on the head. "Ah, wish granted." Slappy said dizzy as she fell onto Skippy's bed, passing out. "Aunt Slappy!" said Skippy worried, as he tried to wake Slappy up. "Wake up! Wake up!" And then Skippy looked down out of the window and saw their tree was up inside the tornado! "Aunt Slappy! We're up inside the tornado!" said Skippy, but Slappy was still unconscious.

Their tree then crashed as Skippy looked confused as he walked to the door and opened it. Outside was a colorful town with flowers and colored buildings everywhere. "Wow, I don't think we're in California anymore." Said Skippy. He then spotted a yellow brick road. "Wow! I wonder where this leads to!" said Skippy as followed the yellow brick road.

Meanwhile, Slappy opened her eyes and got up. She then felt the bump on her head. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." said Slappy. "Well, at least I got my sleep." Slappy then went outside and saw the colorful town. "Huh, what's this place I'm in? And where's Skippy?" said Slappy. Slappy then noticed two feet under the tree. "Ha, now that's comedy!" Slappy laughed. She then noticed the ruby slippers on the two feet under the tree. "Hmm, these look nice." Said Slappy as she put them on. "Beat this, Joan Rivers." Slappy then saw the yellow brick road. "Hmm, I wonder if Skippy went on this road." Said Slappy as she followed the yellow brick road, wondering where Skippy would be.

Meanwhile Skippy continued on the yellow brick road as he came across a scarecrow hanging on a pole. "Excuse me!" The scarecrow said. "Where are you going?" "Oh, I'm just following this yellow brick road!" Skippy said. "Oh, well can I come with you, I might get a brain!" said the scarecrow. "Oh, scarecrow," said Skippy. "You always have a brain. It matters what's inside. Well, nice meeting you!" said Skippy as he continued onto the yellow brick road. The scarecrow sighed but then saw Slappy walk by. "Excuse me!" The scarecrow said. "Can you help me get down?" "Sure." Slappy grinned evilly. She then got out a chainsaw and cut the pole, causing the scarecrow to fall over and groan. Slappy smirked as she continued on.

Skippy continued on the yellow brick road until he saw a tin man with a hammer. "Hello, Mr. Tin Man!" Skippy greeted accidently nudging the Tin Man. The Tin Man's hammer then slammed on Skippy's head making him dizzy. "Which way do I go, George? Which way do I go?" Skippy looked around and pointed right. "I'll go that way." Skippy said, still dizzy as he followed the yellow brick road into a forest. "I am so smart, yes I am." Slappy then came across the Tin Man and said. "Hey, what are you up to?" Slappy then nudged the Tin Man making him fall over. "Oops." Slappy smirked as she continued on the yellow brick road into the forest.

Skippy continued on the yellow brick road until a lion jumped into the road and roared ferociously. "Hi there, Mr. Lion! I'm Skippy." Skippy said, not even scared. "Here's a picture of my Aunt Slappy's feet!" Skippy showed a picture of Slappy's hideous feet, causing the lion to scream like a little girl and hide behind a tree. "Oh, well! Nice meeting ya!" said Skippy as he continued on the yellow brick road. The lion then spotted Slappy and roared ferociously. Slappy responded by even roaring louder and scarier like a dinosaur, causing the lion to scream like a little girl and hide behind a tree. Slappy snickered. Slappy then spotted Skippy. "Oh, hi Aunt Slappy!" Skippy said happily. "I'm glad you're better! Do you know how we can get home?" "I don't know." Slappy said. She then spotted a green palace. "Why don't we go over there?" asked Skippy. "I'm sure someone over there might help us!" "Eh, why not?" said Slappy as she and Skippy went to the palace.

Skippy knocked on the palace door as a man with green clothing and a mustache poked his head through the window of the door. "Who's there?" he said. "Oh! This is like a drive-thru!" Skippy said happily. "I'll have a hamburger please!" "This ain't a drive-thru, kid!" said the man. "Are you sure?" Skippy then sighed dreamily and said. "'Cause I _love _hamburgers." Skippy let out a horrid bad breath that caused the man to fall over and caused the door to open and let Slappy and Skippy enter.

Slappy and Skippy entered the palace and saw a floating head surrounded in fire. "I am Oz! The great and powerful!" Oz said. Skippy yelped and fell over, causing a curtain to fall over and reveal a small man. "Ha! Some all great and powerful wizard." Slappy smirked. "Alright, alright. Now what do you want?" the wizard asked. "We want to go home." Skippy said. "Oh, that's easy." Said the wizard. "You had the power to go home after all." "We did? How?" asked Skippy. "Your aunt's slippers!" said the wizard. "These things?" Slappy asked. "Yep! Just close your eyes, hold your nephew's hands, click your heels three times and say, 'There's no place like home.'" Slappy then closed her eyes, held Skippy's hand and clicked her heels three times and kept saying. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home…"

When Slappy opened her eyes, she saw Skippy with a warm washcloth as he patted it on Slappy's head. "Skippy, what's going on?" Slappy asked. "You had a great big bump on your head from my window." Skippy said. "I wanted to make sure you're better." "Gee, thanks." Said Slappy. "Hey, Aunt Slappy?" asked Skippy. "When you get better, do you wanna do something together?" Slappy thought for a second and smiled. She got her rest from that bump, so what the heck? "Sure Skippy, sure." Skippy smiled as he hugged his aunt and Slappy smiled as she hugged her nephew back.


End file.
